


Father's Blood

by Chellendora



Category: Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Novels, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Insert You, Jason Stackhouse - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Second person POV, Sookie Stackhouse novels, Southern Vampire Novels, Vampires, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recipient: Shade<br/>Prompt: "What's the problem, officer?"<br/>Written for the June 2014 Fic Trade</p><p>After acting on a rash impulse, you find yourself with those tell-tale blue and red lights in your rearview mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaChronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaChronism/gifts).



You couldn’t believe this was happening. Heart ramming against your ribcage, you pulled your car over to the side of the road. In the rearview mirror you looked pale, blue and red lights reflected in frightened eyes.

This could not be happening, but it was. In the back seat, wrapped in a large canvas – you could mourn your ruined art later – was an extremely weakened vampire. A teenage boy, with black hair and black eyes. His skin was ashen brown, blood dripping from a deep wound in his neck.

You didn’t know what you were thinking when you had bundled the boy up and dragged him to your car. He was starving, but was only able to gnash his teeth as you lifted him into the back. He had barely moved or made any noise as you drove, but you still looked over your shoulder every few minutes to look at him.

Now you were going to be arrested for vampire draining when you hadn’t done it, but if you ratted out your father he’d definitely kill you. But you did not want to go to jail – or worse, prison – for that son-of-a-bitch. 

You were still going back and forth between telling the truth or trying to lie when two sharp taps against your window caused you to nearly jump out of your skin. 

Exhaling completely, you rolled the window down and looked up into a flashlight. The officer was a silhouette behind the bright bulb, but you knew it was a man when he spoke. 

“Why are you so jumpy, ma’am?” His voice was slightly suspicious.

“Y’just startled me, is all,” you replied as straight as possible. Technically, this wasn’t a lie.

He was silent for a moment. “Most young women don’t pull on the side of the road at night. Did you know you can go to a lighted area?”

“No, I didn’t.” First lie. Your heart started to pound again. “W-what’s the problem, officer?”

“You ran a stop sign back there. I’ll need your license and proof of insurance.”

For a moment your heart contracted painfully with fear, but then you saw your purse in the passenger seat. You hadn’t taken it inside after work, thank goodness. As you retrieved the cards from your wallet you realized your hands were shaking. Using as much willpower as you had to still them, you handed the information back to the cop. 

“Hold tight,” he said, and began to walk back to his car when he suddenly stopped. With barely contained panic you followed the beam of his flashlight into your backseat. In a moment he had stepped back to your window. “What’s that?” He couldn’t tell if he sounded suspicious or just curious. With the light diverted from your eyes you could see him better. Dirty blond hair, a lean figure – he was as sexy as he sounded, but right now he was more dangerous to you than the vampire in your car.

“Canvas,” you barely squeaked out and he turned to look at you. “I paint.”

He stared at you for a moment - a long, agonizing moment - before finally walking away. You sighed in relief, but this ordeal wasn’t over yet. From behind you, the vampire shifted and groaned.

You whipped around, studying his face. He was staring right at you, with hatred and confusion.

“Look,” you hissed quickly. “I’m tryin’ to help you. Stay quiet and don’t fuck me over, got it?” You reached back and pulled the canvas over his face. He didn’t move or make a sound.

The longer you waited for the cop to come back the more panicked you began to feel. You were almost free, but if the vampire so much as groaned when the cop was near enough to hear it would be all over. So when you saw the flashlight approaching again, you began to pray that he remained as still and silent as to the night he belonged.

“Here’s your license and registration back,” he said distractedly as he handed the cards back to you. You just dropped them into your cup holder without a thought. “And sign this.” He handed you a small clipboard with the ticket and its carbon copies. He explained fines and court dates as you quickly signed and handed it back. When he gave you a copy of the ticket you thought that would be the end of it, but he started talking again, and this time his tone was on the flirtatious side.

“So, are you staying in Bon Temps?”

“Just for a night or two.” If you said no and he saw you around, how would you explain that? You had heard Bon Temps was a small place, and it was best to be as least conspicuous as possible.

He smiled. It was crooked and cute. “What for? Got any family here?”

“No, um…” You racked your mind for an excuse. “On a road trip. Just stopping for a rest.” Stupid! He had just seen on your license that you were from Benton, just north of Shreveport. That was barely a few hours away. 

But it didn’t seem to register in his mind that anything was suspicious. “Just come by the station if you want a tour, or to, y’know, pay that fine.” He laughed a bit and grinned again, full of self-confidence and charm. “I’m Jason Stackhouse, by the way.” He held out a hand.

You shook it, and noticed he lingered before releasing your hand. “I’m Neva Sutton.”

“Neva,” he tasted the name. “That’s nice.”

“Thanks. It was my grandmother’s.” Did you hear the canvas shift? Why wouldn’t this cop stop flirting and leave you alone? Why were you enjoying it at a time like this?

With relief, Officer Stackhouse’s next words were, “There’s an inn about two miles down the road. Take the first left past the gas station, then take the second right and you’ll see it.”

“Thanks,” you said again. “I’m very tired.” Hint, hint.

“Drive more carefully for me, and I hope to see ya.” His smile was boyish as he stepped away from the car. You wanted to kick yourself for checking out a man right now.

Your heart didn’t stop its race until you had a motel room and were holed up in it, the door locked and chained. The canvas-rolled vampire was laying in the floor just inside the door; you didn’t have the energy or the will to drag him any further. You secured the curtains closed with a hair clip and then collapsed into the ragged armchair to consider what to do next.

You had come to Bon Temps in search of Bill Compton, the sheriff of the area under Pam. You had learned as much from your father, who was obsessed with vampire culture almost as much as he was their blood. You figured if anyone could help you in this situation it was Compton, but you were only human and even though you had heard about his benevolence you were still wary of the vampire. Now you had to find out where he was, but it was late and the sun would be coming up in a few hours.

Reluctantly, you decided it would have to wait until the next night. You could lock the vampire in the motel room’s closet for the day. He already hated your guts, and he kept passing out from hunger, so you might as well. But first, a shower. 

The hot water felt heavenly against your skin, and you used almost the entire bottle of the provided body wash, shampoo and conditioner. You weren’t in any hurry to put on those dirty clothes on again, so you wrapped up in a towel and searched for a hair dryer. It was the sound of this screaming at your head that drowned out the other noise coming from your room. 

A large crash caught your attention and you clicked the hair dryer off, standing absolutely still as you listened. You heard another crash, this one accompanied by the sound of a shattering bulb. The vampire was awake.

You began to quickly pull on your clothes, but you had only gotten your jeans and bra on before the door was yanked off its hinges. The vampire stood there, the bright light from the bathroom casting dramatic shadows across his face. His upper lip was rolled back over his fangs, which shone like diamonds. He had healed enough to be able to move around with more ease, but he was still wobbling slightly on his feet – and he was starving.

He lunged at you, catching you around the throat with his hands. Your back was slammed against the wall roughly, dislodging the towel rack and sending it to the floor with a crash. Your fists clamped around his wrists, but your strength compared to his was like a butterfly and a wolf. The pain of trying to breathe through a constricted throat burned in your lungs, and panic took over your mind.

Reaching out with one hand, you grasped the bar of the towel rack and swung it with all your might at the vampire’s head. It made contact and knocked him to the side. He released one hand from your throat, giving you just enough leverage to peel the other one away. You darted under his arm and ran from the bathroom.

The room was a mess. The sheets had been ripped from the bed, the only lamp overturned and shattered glass surrounding it. The curtains had been ripped down, revealing the large window that looked out over the parking lot.

The vampire was behind you in an instant. He grabbed your shoulders and threw you against the wall. Your head cracked the dry wall and you slumped over your knees, eyesight swimming and pain throbbing at the base of your skull. The vampire marched unsteadily toward you, his eyes looking down at you like burning coal.

“Stop,” you tried to choke out but your voice was hoarse and only cracked. He reached down and grabbed you by the throat again, this time with one hand. He deliberately lifted you from the floor until your feet were dangling.

“You will pay,” he growled. His accent was thick and ancient, his voice a low rumble. 

“It was my dad,” you squeaked out, gasping and straining against his grip. Black spots were clouding your vision, and you were fighting to stay conscious.

“All children pay for their father’s transgressions,” he said as though repeating a well-known law of the universe. True fear seized you, freezing your form and widening your eyes until they nearly bulged.

But then the door was kicked in and shots fired. The vampire hissed with pain and collapsed on his side, releasing you so suddenly that you only landed on your feet for a moment before stumbling back against the wall.

You were aware of blue and red lights whirling through the window, of two figures standing in the doorway, guns raised with both hands. You looked up through blurry vision to see your charming cop from earlier, and then blacked out.

\---

The first thing you were aware of was light flashing behind your eyelids. Only a dull hum filled your ears, and when that faded away to chaos you desperately wished for the humming to return. Your head was pounding, and your entire body was sore, like you had just run a marathon without stretching first.

“Miss Sutton,” said a disembodied male voice. “Miss Sutton, can you wiggle your toes for me?”

What a weird question, you thought, but wiggled your toes. You were barefoot. You were also still only wearing pants and a bra, but a blanket was pulled up at your chin. Looking around you realized you were on a gurney in the back of an ambulance that wasn’t moving. 

“What’s going on?” you asked groggily.

“That’s what the police are waiting to talk to you about,” the paramedic replied without looking up from the chart he was writing on. “Do you feel well enough to talk?”

It was now or later, so it was better to get it over with. You nodded and the paramedic made a gesture to someone outside the ambulance and then hopped out. You sat up slowly, keeping the blanket wrapped securely around your torso, and saw approaching the charming cop and one whose gut hung over his belt. Your heart skipped a beat, maybe two.

Should you confess fully now? What had the vampire told them, if anything? In fact, where was the vampire? You looked around, noticing two cop cars and a few onlookers. The sky was lightening a little, the dawn preparing its ascent. You didn’t see the vampire, but surely they had him in custody somewhere with no light.

“How are you, Miss Sutton?” asked your charming cop. His name was Jason something-house. Stackhouse? He didn’t look flirtatious now, he looked almost wary. 

Suddenly you remembered the canvas that would have been laying on the motel room floor and glanced over to the entrance to the room. The door was open, police tape around the entrance. Still on the floor, but now stretched out to show the art and blood stains, was your canvas. Surely Officer Stackhouse had put two and two together after seeing it at the traffic stop.

“I can explain,” suddenly blurted from your mouth and you could have kicked yourself for saying something so generic.

“Good,” said the other cop with a gruff voice. “I’d like to hear it.”

“Not here,” you said, and glanced around as if expecting your father to appear out of thin air. How long had you been out? When would he have found the vampire was missing and figured out where you were headed? You had no clue, but you knew you wanted to be somewhere safe from him, and if that had to be the police station then so be it. “Can we go to the station?”

Jason and the chubby cop exchanged looks. Jason shrugged as if to say “why not?” and the other cop growled impatiently.

“All right, fine. I’ll meet you there, Stackhouse.”

“C’mon,” said Jason with a tilt of his head toward his squad car.

After retrieving a shirt and your shoes from the motel room, you climbed into the squad car next to Jason. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the police station, which he explained was only a few minutes away. That would explain why they got there so quickly after the motel manager reported the noise.

You rode in silence and then Jason spoke, “So I’ve been thinking…” he began and you tensed at his tone. “You’re from Benton according to your license, why would you need a break from a road trip after a few hours?”

You pressed your lips together, unsure how to respond. It may be better to just tell the truth at this point.

But Jason continued speaking before you could answer, “And there was blood on that canvas, and the vampire had a neck wound.” He seemed to be sorting through what he said for a moment before saying anything else. You watched realization light up his face. “Wait a minute! Did you kidnap that vampire!?”

Your heart thudded against your chest, but you almost felt relieved. With a sigh, you gathered yourself to explain, but you wouldn’t be able to because suddenly Jason jerked his head to stare into the rearview mirror and exclaimed, “What is this jackass’s problem? Get off my tail!” You felt him tap the brake a couple of times to flash his rear headlights.

Turning in your seat, you gazed out the windshield to see a green Ford truck impatiently weaving directly behind them. Recognition struck you like lightning, jumpstarting your brain. “Oh, shit.”

“‘Oh, shit’ what?” asked Jason, glancing at you before looking back at the road. He continued to throw looks at the rearview. “I think this dipshit is trying to run me off the road!”

You groaned, putting your head in your hands and shaking it. "He's after me, and the vampire,” you added as an afterthought.

Jason looked at your incredulously. “What? Why? Who is that?”

“My dad,” you admitted reluctantly.

“Your dad!?” he exclaimed in shock.

You sucked in a breath, preparing to explain in one breath, “My father kidnapped that vampire to drain him for V so I kidnapped him to take him to Bill Compton!”

Jason looked back and forth between you and the road several times, his mouth hanging open. He was clearly processing what you had just said, so you waited. 

“If you were saving him then why did that vampire attack you?”

“Because he was _starving_!” The truck was still right on the bumper, the engine revving loudly like a growling beast.

Jason looked at you fiercely, and then slammed his hands against the stirring wheel in frustration. “You’re just like my damn sister!”

Suddenly he cut the wheel and the car pulled a one-eighty in a slide, tires squealing as you screeched in horror and surprise. The truck couldn’t turn with near as much ease as the little squad car, so by the time it was following them again they were turning onto a dirt drive, dust flying up to surround them and hide them from sight temporarily. Instead of pulling up to the police station, Jason stopped the car with a jerk in front of a house.

“Come on,” he said quickly as he climbed out of the car. You could hear the truck making its way up the driveway as you followed Jason into the house. You glanced around quickly, registering just enough of the space to realize it must be his house. There was a short stack of empty pizza boxes on the coffee table, topped with a Call of Duty edition Xbox controller.

The sound of a door slamming drew your attention to the window. Pulling the curtain back, you watched as your father stormed up to the front door. Before you could even get a good look at him you knew he was withdrawing from V, and _bad_. He was sweating profusely, his dark hair plastered to his neck and forehead. His eyes were bloodshot and bulging, darting around as if he couldn’t focus. His hands twitched, and his pocket bulged. You knew he owned a Glock.

“Jason, I’m pretty sure he has a gun,” you warned nervously. Surprisingly, being with a cop didn’t make you feel much safer.

“You stay in here,” Jason said, pointing toward the floor. “Do not come out.”

“But – ”

“But Jason had already swung the front door open and stepped outside.

“Who the fuck are you!?” roared your father. “I know you’ve got Neva, I saw ‘er at the motel!”

“I’m Jason Stackhouse, Deputy Sheriff of Bon Temps, and your daughter is under _my_ protection.” Jason spoke calmly but confidently, his voice loud and clear. You stood at the window, clutching the curtain in both hands.

“Protection!” your father spat, and you watched Jason only bat an eye as spittle flew into his face. “She’s gonna need protection after stealing my fucking V!” You winced.

“Did you just admit to draining a vampire?” asked Jason in a casual tone, but a smirk pulled at his lips.

Your father seemed confused, and then his wandering eyes found the window and saw you. He immediately started forward and you ducked into the house with a yelp. “Neva! NEVA!” he yelled. He didn’t make it to the window. Jason moved in front of him and held his hands up.

“Whoa, buddy! You do that and it’s trespassing, breaking and entering. Besides, your vampire ain’t here, only her.”

That caught the large man’s attention. “Where is he?!” he demanded loudly, reaching out to grab the front of Jason’s uniform but the smaller man sidestepped. “Where is he!?”

“He’s at the police station -- ”

The words were barely out of Jason’s mouth when the man went lumbering off, climbing back into his truck. He sped out of the yard, dirt and gravel flying. Jason didn’t think he even knew where the station was, but he’d find it in his desperation. He pulled out his phone and dialed Andy to warn him. Then he went back into the house, coming over to where you still stood by the window. “Are you okay?”

“I guess…” you responded uncertainly. You were still processing what had just happened. “How did you get him to leave so easily?”

Jason suddenly looked sheepish, and a little ashamed. “I uh…I understand how a V addict’s mind works, especially during withdrawal.”

The look on his face told you it must have been him who had the addiction, but you didn’t think now was the time to ask. 

“Earlier you said I was like your sister,” you began. “What did that mean?”

Jason laughed a little, and you could see fondness in his eyes. “She can’t resist helping people either, even if they’re hungry vampires. But, it ain’t necessarily a bad thing. She just wants to help people, and I admire her for it.”

You smiled and stood up on your tiptoes, pressing a small kiss to his lips. You pulled back before he could respond, a shy smile on your face. “Thank you, Officer Stackhouse.”

Jason scratched the back of his head, grinning like a dope. “Aw, just call me Jason.” He glanced outside at the tire tracks in his driveway. “We better head on to the station…but would you want to have dinner with me once all this is cleared up?”

“Yes,” you said with a wider smile. 

This cop had completely charmed you.

**END**


End file.
